The Universe is Still a Small Place
by sardonictwist
Summary: Hermione is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic: The Universe is Still a Small Place 1/? HP/STTNG **_

Here is a try at a lengthy fanfiction.

EWE HP, Slightly AU Treks

Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek Tos/Star Trek TNG

Hermione/Picard

Some Hermione/Spock

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any Star Treks in any Incarnation.

Looking For a Beta

All Reviews Welcome.

Hermione is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.

Inspired by Sarhea's wonderful crossovers.

**Delacour Château outside La Barre FranceJuly 2003**

High mage in training Hermione Granger packed a small weekender bag and gathered her assortment of books. Managing to store it all in a rather ragged beaded handbag. She gazed out her bedroom window at the vineyard that covered the gently rolling hills. Smiling slightly she mused on all that had brought her to this place. Her anticlimactic relationship with Ron that fizzled out before it ever started. Growing closer with Luna, who had finally gained Ron's attention and respect after events at Malfoy Manor. Ginny's unexpected closeness with Neville. Harry's disinterest in resuming that relationship, and his reintroduction to the younger Delacour sister. Her own decision to test out of seventh year, and begin a cross-subject apprenticeship.

Now she was less than a year away from finishing her multiple degree program, studying under the continental masters. After the war, Fleur and Hermione had become close friends, impressions of vanity aside, they were both intellectual women with a love of French language and culture. When Hermione decided to study mage work at Beauxbatons, Fleur offered the hospitality of her family. After much debate and pleading from Gabriellele and Harry as well as a personal invitation from their parents and Grandmere, Hermione agreed. She was glad she did. As much as she loved the Weasleys, the chaos of their house was a little much for the late in life only child of two reserved upper middle class dentists. While the Delacour household was a magical as they come, they understood the value of study and occasional silence. They also understood that her dedication to her studies was a balm to her soul after the war and her parents deaths. Her current lack of romantic interests did not mark her as a life long spinster. No matter what Molly Weasley thought with her kind hearted but misguided matchmaking attempts.

In addition, the château's lovely location in the French country side was timeless. It brought back fond memories of family vacations with her parents. Parents who died tragically in a perfectly muggle automobile accident just a year after they returned to England. Shaking off her daydream, Hermione checked the time. Just five minutes until the international portkey would take her to the British Ministry of Magic. There she could return some books she borrowed for her advanced studies, and hopefully surprise Harry for his birthday.

**Grimmwauld Place London.**

Harry paces restlessly as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix gathers.

" It has been nearly two weeks since Hermione went missing. All we know is she went missing after she returned some books to the Ministry library. How did they even know she was going to be in England? "

"I don't know Harry," answers Fleur." Her trip back was unannounced. She wanted to surprise you for your birthday. She had borrowed the books with Kingsley's permission and was just turning them back in."

As if his name summoned him, Kingsley stepped through the floo.

" Harry, Ron, I think we've found her. Take this." Grabbing the extended portkey, the trio appears with a gathering of aurors outside the crumbling ruins of a fort.

**Cell in an unknown dungeon.**

Hermione had no idea how long she had been here. The days have bled together in a haze of pain and degradation. Pain blooms in bright star bursts behind her eyes as she shifts on the grimy stone floor. Boot heels clicking on the corridor floor cause her to drawing a shuddering breath, gathering her courage and strength. But there is still hope, as long as she draws breath there is a chance, and her friends have never let her down. Two dark robed figures enter. Dolohov and Yaxley who were thought to have died in the final battle.

"Mudblood how determined you are to cling to your worthless life." Scoffs the later. "Your friends the worthless friend will never find you, and even if they do it will be to late for you to ever see them again."

With a tired but determined glare of defiance Hermione lifts her head. " My friends will always help me no matter how far or how long it takes!"

"Now you know Yaxley, I think she has just come to enjoy our attentions. Like a good pet she knows she is just a hole to fill."

Dolohov pulls her huddled form from the corner forcing her to all fours. Her shredded rags offer no barrier as he roughly enters her. Hermione doesn't scream, not now, not since days ago when she lost her innocence on this same cobbled floor.

" Oh you will scream bitch!" He snarls. "A little help"

"Certainly. Crucio!"

They both chuckle and Dolohov groans as the curse forces her body to clamp around him. Hermione lets her mind escape behind her occulmancy shields. Suddenly a thunderous banging begins and dust rains down.

"Someone is trying to overpower the wards."

The dark wizards face the door prepared to fight. Harry and Ron are the first down the hallway. Harry casting and Ron shielding to force the Death Eaters back pinning them against the wall. Knowing they are outnumbered, Yaxley points his wand back to the barely conscious Hermione.

" It doesn't matter Potter. You'll never be able to save your mud blood again." Shielded by Donolov, the former unspeakable casts. "_Expergefactus unum e tempore veneficus_." (Awake alone wizard out of time.)And Hermione is covered by a golden fog that dissipates, to reveal her motionless form.

**A**s soon as the spell is completed Harry and Ron manage to break the shield to stun and bind the two.

**Ministry of Magic Kingsley's Office**

Harry and Ron sit in hard backed chairs facing the new minister's overflowing desk. Minister Shacklebolt faces them a serious and concerned expression on his face.

"Boys, we have questioned both of them under veritaserum before they were executed. The spell used something discovered in the department of mysteries during the war. Yaxley never figured out what it did. All the research revealed is that it forced a person into an enchanted sleep, a form of stasis, until all they know is gone. We will keep looking but it seems to be irreversible."

Torn between grief and impotent rage, Harry asks " How can we help her? She is going to wake up traumatized and alone."

"I don't know mate," answers Ron. "But we'll figure something out, we always have before."

**Late that night at Grimmauld place**

Hermione's unresponsive form was cleaned and healed before being placed in a guest bedroom under Winky's care. The survivors of both the Order of the Phoenix and the DA gather in the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley commandeered the stove from Kretcher. After an enormous and delicious dinner, Harry stood to inform everyone about Hermione's circumstances.

"According to Kingsley and the Department of Mysteries, Hermione was hit with an irreversible time statis spell. Yaxley discovered it while Voldemort was in power. The good news is that she will wake up one day, but only after everyone she knows had died. We have to find a way to help her and care for her even if we are all gone."

struggled to speak through her sobs. " The poor dear, we will do what ever we can to help. How awful? Does she even know she has been rescued?" She cries causing Mr. Weasley to wrap an arm around her.

Ron answers. "We don't know Mom. We will have to do what ever we can the make things easier for Mione when she wakes up."

"Maybe we should write her letters, or journals to her with pictures." Suggests Ginny. "Oh or better yet portraits."

"That should be possible," says Harry. " Both Yaxley's and Dolohov's accounts were still in escrow by the Goblins. Since their deaths have been confirmed, their estates have been award to Hermione for her care. Both are from old families, we should be able to get her anything she will need."

"Books" said Fluer. " She never looked more relaxed than when she was in my family's library. She should have one of her own."

They group continued to bounce ideas off one another. Discussing ways to make Hermione's life better when she awoke, so that even if she was alone she wouldn't feel alone.

"But where and how will we keep her safe and take care of her?" asks Harry

"The Goblins" replies Bill. " They have special vaults and they live extremely long lives. Since you made reparations, returned the Sword of Gryffindor, and the remains of the other founders' goblin made objects, You are on very good terms with them. Plus Hermione now holds the wealth of two old families. It is just good business to aid her."

"Winky knows how care for Missy Mione." The crowd jumps as the elf steps out of the shadows. "Oh yes, Harry Potter sir." exclaims Winky excitedly. " Winky is friends with Miss Mione and hoped to be her elf. You is Miss Mione's guardian. You can bind Winky to her. Then Winky can always care for her, and Winky can have babies to care for her, and we will always have a good mistress."

"Oh wow Winky," sputters Harry. "You Have really given this some thought, but won't Hermione mind having a house elf? She thinks you're slaves."

"No Mr. Harry Potter sir, Missy Mione has learned better. House elves is getting their magic from their human families. If they is unbound too long theys get very sick and can die. Winky used to be sick but Doby and Kretcher have allowed her a temporary bond with Mr. Harry Potter sir. Missy Mione said she would bond with me after apprenticeship. We was to be a family now we still cans be. Winky was very sad when Missy Mione was missing." The blushing elf gushed.

Slightly shocked by the elf's words Harry once again picks up the conversation. "We know you will take very good care of her. If you tell me how I will bond you after the meeting tonight. Bill can you look in to the goblin angle for us?" Before he could get any farther, he was interrupted by a gasp from Luna. Harry experienced a feeling of deja vue as Luna's eyes roll back and a guttural voice comes forth:

" _Time awaits she _

_Who severed from her peoples_

_Nurtured by the children of Hephaestus_

_Will gather the magic of the stars _

_In the homestead of the court_

_After the wrath of the hive._

_A rebirth of blood lines young and old._

_Her people await _

_She who was severed by time."_

As Luna recovers attended by Ron, Harry jumps up knocking over his chair.

"Fuck, Fuck , Buggering Bloodly Fuck! This is stupid! It's not fair. She doesn't deserve this; we just got done with this shit."

"Mr. Potter! That is enough!" Spoke up Headmistress McGonagall. " We will deal with this logically and as adults. I will return to Hogwarts as and review the memory in Albus's pensive. I will return tomorrow with the prophecy written down. As it appears to deal with Miss Granger, there is nothing in it demanding immediate attention."

**At the same time in the goblin city underneath Gringotts**

goblin so ancient her name has been forgotten stares in to steam rising from a crevice. With cloudy white eyes she only see visions that come from the earth it self. The oracle summons the young scribe to her side. "The mother speaks… The future comes." With a sigh her eyes clear as the geothermic gases play scenes out before her.

"_Vaults overflowing with the wealth of the stars_

_Logic and pragmatism walk together_

_The Winter's statue will awake_

_Ushered in by two worlds' son_

_Who will aid the past with care and healing_

_Equality in the renewal of Magics past_

_She will grow the future by kith and by kin." _

The aged goblin wheezes out one last breath before collapsing. The scribe summons others to prepare the body, while a new goblin takes a seat in front of the fissure. The scribe is relieved by another and carries the new prophecy to Ragenrock the chieftain. A powerful prophecy indeed to take a seers life breath to deliver. One with far reaching consequence for the Goblin empire.

Arriving early for work the next morning, Senior Curse Breaker Bill Weasley arranges a meeting with the department of specialized vault services, annuities and perpetuities. As he outlines the situation to the department manager the goblin response surprises him. The goblins are know for being honest and efficient in their business dealing, but not overly helpful. Manager Trailenguts not only assures him that such a vault can be designed, but requests that Lord Harry Potter as the interent's guardian come to a meeting not only with the department manager but the head of the bank himself. Bill leaves to begin his work day more confused than when he arrived.

**Head of Gringott's Bank Chieftain Ragenrock's Office **

**Three Days Later**

Harry followed Bill down the office tunnels.

"Harry, I don't know what this is all about. It is almost unheard of for the goblin chieftain to meet with wizards." Warned Bill.

"I remember Hermione talking about that when we met him to apologize about breaking in."

"Wait! You've met the Chieftain Ragenrock before?"

"Just the once."

"It never fails to amaze me the things you three manage to get into.'

"Yeah well, I guess it will just be the two of us now."

"Chin up Harry. It sucks but you know Hermione is smart enough to handle anything that fate throws at her. We'll do everything we can to make life easier for her when she does wake, plus this time she only has to keep herself alive not you and my dolt of a brother."

"Thanks Bill. Nothing like a little brotherly encouragement." Harry snarks.

Entering the office at the end of the hall, they sit at the two indicated chairs in front of an imposing looking Goblin.

"Greetings Chieftain Ragenrock." States Harry formally with a slight bow. "May your vaults always be full, and your enemies tremble before you."

"Greetings to you Lord Potter, Slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Answers Ragenrock "We have called you here today because your request for an interment vault to protect High Mage in training Hermione Granger follows a prophecy from the Goblin oracle that may apply to her."

Bill and Harry exchange long looks. With a shrug, Harry responds. "Our friend Luna gave a prophecy the night before Bill made this appointment."

"That is consistent with our oracle." The goblin answered. " It seemed the most expedient thing to do is to reveal both prophecies in their entirety along with our interpretations. Only then can we begin to prepare Ms. Granger for her future. It seems she will be important for both our peoples. Let us begin with yours Lord Potter."

Harry reaches in his cloak pocket and pulls out a scroll. Ragenrock removes one from his desk drawer as well as extra parchment and a quill.

" _Time awaits she _

_Who severed from her peoples_

_Nurtured by the children of Hephaestus_

_Will gather the magic of the stars _

_In the homestead of the court_

_After the wrath of the hive._

_A rebirth of blood lines young and old._

_Her people await _

_She who was severed by time."_

We think this means that some time in the future, she will wake up a be helped or healed by the 'children of Hephaestus'. Maybe they are so kind of blacksmiths or something. We don't know right now. The next part could refer to some type of astronomy or seasonally based magic, they use constellations. The "homestead of the court" could be Avalon, the Ministry, or even parliament. The Delacours pointed out that it could even be their house where Hermione was staying. For the hive all we could think of was some sort of insect or maybe even an allergic reaction that effects a lot of people. We think the 'blood lines' are the old magical families. Hermione's people could be muggles, muggleborns, the British, heck with the goblin prophecy her people could be anyone human. I hate prophecies they so damn vague until their over. Then, when they're over, it is like boot to the head. Duh that's what it meant."

Bill places a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, and picks up the explanation. " That's really all we have. The curse places her in an enchanted sleep until all she knows is gone. We know she we wake up at some point in the future, and now we know that she will have some job to do. We want to do everything we can to help her."

Ragenrock nods and responds. "Our prophecy has some overlap with yours. That seems to confirm they both deal with Ms. Granger. Ours reads thusly:

_Vaults overflowing with the wealth of the stars_

_Logic and pragmatism walk together_

_The Winter's statue will awake_

_Ushered in by two worlds' son_

_Who will aid the past with care and healing_

_Equality in the renewal of Magics past_

_She will grow the future by kith and by kin._

Our scholars have interpreted it, but the first line is rather self explanatory. Some kind of wealth can be made regarding the stars. Ms. Granger is know to be logical, and we goblins are well know to be pragmatic. Now 'the Winter's statue' is mostly likely a direct reference to Ms. Granger. Her given name Hermione is the name of a queen who is turned into a statue in Shakespeare's 'A Winter's Tale'. The 'son' could be a halfblood, or half breed who will befriend her. Her job, as you call it, involves 'Magics past' so some form of lost magic or old magic the she will rediscover. The last line may comfort you that she will not stay alone in this unknown future. She will have 'kith and kin' friends and family. Now that the prophecies have been outlined, lets see what we can arrange for Ms. Granger. She has a destiny for wealth and for magic; she will be a most profitable investment."

Thus began one of the strangest collaborations know to wizard kind. Harry shared with Ron that he thought Hermione would be pleased that witches, wizards, goblins, and house elves were working together for a common cause. Of course that is only after she got through being embarrassed that she was the center of all the attention. Her friends had portraits painted when they married: Harry and Gabrielle, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Neville, even Bill and Fluer. These were updated until the subjects died, so they would know their life stories. Family tapestries were commissioned so Hermione could find their descendents. The masters to whom she was apprenticing made journals and copied their personal grimoire so she could complete her studies. From Hogwarts McGonagal and Flitwick included journals and copies of their personal work as well as copies of their headmistress and headmaster portraits. (Flickwit having served after Minerva. His mixed goblin blood extended his life span beyond that of even witches and wizards.) Hagrid, Hermione and Harry's first friend in the wizarding world kept a chatty journal of letters. They were full of all the gossip about her nearest and dearest and their sprogs. He also contributed massive amounts of potion ingredients gathered from the plants and other inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest. Potion Masters would have killed to get in to Hermione stores. Had they know they existed. Unicorn horn, hair, and hoof trimmings, griffon and hippogriff feathers, moon flowers, lace wing flies any and everything that one could imagine and that Hagrid could get his hands on. He even reminded Harry to have the rest of the basilisk rendered down. Winky was bonded to Hermione. She and her offspring would serve the newly established Granger line. House elves, Harry discovered can live several hundred years. Winky decided she would have two elflings at some point. Those two house elves would care for Hermione and the contents of her vaults as well as liaise with the goblins to secretly keep track of the outside world.

Deep with in the caverns of Gringotts Bank a special vault was prepared. A central cavern with several others branching off held a growing accumulation of worlds goods and provided accommodations for house elves. Like a fairy tale princess, Hermione was dressed in a rich sapphire blue velveteen gown and placed on a raised dais. The future was coming as Hermione waited.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic: The Universe is Still a Small Place 2/? HP/STTNG **_

Here is a try at a lengthy fanfiction.

EWE HP, Slightly AU Treks

Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek Tos/Star Trek TNG

Hermione/Picard

Some Hermione/SpockI Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any Star Treks in any For a Beta

All Reviews is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.

Inspired by Sarhea's wonderful crossovers.

**July 13, 2362 **

**United Federations Bank and Trust London Branch**

Deep within the caverns of what was once Gringott's bank, a golden orb shakes on an imposing goblin's desk. Goblin Chieftain Trailenguts also known as Travis Gutes President of the United Federations Bank and Trust successor of Cheiftain Ragenrock knows the time of the prophecy is at hand. After the discovery of warp technology and first contact with the Vulcans. The goblins realized that the future of profit would require them to interact with humans and other humanoids on an unprecedented level. They became the main backers of human space exploration. Their existence is still hidden from most humans and mush of their business is conducted under glamour. Shortly after the Vulcan arrival Ragenrock appeared to them as spokesperson to the remaining magical peoples of earth. The prophecy unraveled more of itself as the goblins began discussions with a people dedicated to logic and discovered how to make profit from the stars. The goblins created close ties to Vulcan ambassadors and financers. Vulcan logic and Goblin pragmatism dovetailed nicely into strong economic policy. Goblin involvement with space exploration is known by the highest ranking members of the Federation and the Vulcan council.

Holding the orb Trailenguts was smugly satisfied. The prophecy would come to fruition under his rule. He was along way from the simple department manager when it began. Now he must guide a very young, very traumatized human female to her destiny in a future far removed from the world she knew. He only hopes she can handle it. There were no mages left to rein in a witch of her caliber should she fall into darkness.

In a softly lit vault, two house eves stand restlessly as a magical charge builds in the air around them. With a gasping cry, Hermione sits up on her dais.

"Harry, Ron!"

"Shhhh.. Missy Mione. Yous is ok. Yous is safe."

Opening her eyes and blinking rapidly, Hermione gropes for a wand, a weapon anything, while trying to escape.

"Missy Mione, yous is safe. Yous is not with the bad men."

Rational though returning, she takes in her surrounding. Her eyes widening at the masses of wealth surrounding her, stacks of trunks and a row of covered portraits.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Wees be Maisey and Daisey yous elves and yous has beens asleep a very long time."

"My elves? Winky is supposed to be my elf. Is she here? "

"Winky was ours mother. She passed to the great beyond yesterdays"

"Oh God I'm so sorry."

"Wees miss her, but shes was very old even for a house elf. She would be so happys yous is now awake. Mothers had us to be sure Missy Mione would not bees alone. "

"Yes, you said I have been asleep for a long time. What happened? How long was I asleep and were am I now? Where is every one?'

"The two bad mens who hurt you put a spell on you to make you sleep. No one knew hows to break it. You had to sleep until all you knows was gone. Today is July 13, 2362. Mothers was the last creature you knew who lived." Answered the first elf Maisey sadly. "But she told us wees is to take care of yous. That yous would be not only our master but our friend. We was to help you be happy. Right now yous are in a special vault at Gringotts. After you was cursed prophecies were made to the Order of the Phoenix and the Goblins. They worked together to prepare for anything you might need. That is what all this stuff is."

Hermione felt her knees go week. Had she not already been sitting she would have collapsed. "I have been asleep for 359 years, every one is dead, and now I have a stupid, no two stupid prohecies to worry about all by myself." She whispers in disbelief.

"Not by yourself." States a serious gravelly voice.

Hermione jumps and turns to face the intruder. A well dressed goblin stands at the now open vault door.

" I am Chieftain Trailenguts. Lord Harry Potter, Slayer of the Dark LordVoldemort, the Order of the Phoenix, Chieftain Ragenrock, and myself have been preparing to aid you for many years. Let you elves tend you and then meet me in my office for a meal. We have much to discuss about the prophecies, your future, and the future of magic."

Without allowing Hermione to respond he turns and leaves the vault.

"Come now Missy Mione there is a nice bath in the next cavern." Herds Daisey.

Allowing her self to be led down the corridor and placed in a recreation of the prefects bath her mind wanders over all that has happened. As the shock wears off, she notices all her external injuries have been healed.

"Of course they're better it has been over 300 years." She mutters to herself. Shivering at the though of how and who injured her she begins to scrub. Intellectually she knows she is clean, but she can still feel their phantom touch like a skuzzy film on her skin. "Pull it together Granger." She mentally scolds, stopping her scrubbing. "You're a Griffindor. Yaxley and Dolohov are long dead. Your alive. You won. Harry and Ron saved you. Cry later lets find out what happens next."

Steeping from the tub and toweling off, she turns to find a gown laid out for her. The watercolor blue silk under-dress with a darker blue brocade robe was different from the casual clothes Hermione was used to. "Daisey, Maisey where did these clothes come from?

"Master Harry Potter picked out the colors. He said blue bees yours favorite. Wees been buying and making them. We was told to dress you according to your station."

"My station? What are you talking about"

"Missy Granger, wees think the Cheiftain can explain it better. Come we must hurry it is getting close to meal time."

With a deep breath Hermione sighs "Ok let's get on with it."

Her two elves finish her hair and apply small dabs of make up.

"Oh yous look beautiful. Come on wees will pop you there."

Each elf grabbing a hand, with a soft pop the trio appears in a lush office. A meal for two has been arranged on the desk. Behind it sits Trailenguts.

Remembering her manners Hermione curtseys and states "May your vaults always be full, and your enemies tremble before you, Cheiftain Trailenguts"

With a Goblin smile he replies, " Greeting to you High Mage Lady Hermione Granger."

"I thank you for the gracious care and welcome, but I am only a mage in training, and I am not a titled lady."

"Ms. Granger, the magical world as you knew it no longer exists. There may be a few hidden enclaves, but as far we determine you are the most highly trained if not only human mage. Your mentors have left their notes and assignments for you to finish your apprenticeships through self study. As for the title of lady, after you were cursed Lord Potter adopted you as a sister and bestowed upon you the Black title that was left to him by his godfather. He seemed to find it amusing that the title would belong to a muggleborn. The ministry also award you the vaults and properties of the dark wizards Yaxley and Dolohov in compensation for their actions. You are a very wealth, educated, powerful, and now titled young witch. You will find these things help open many doors for you. The world and universe are a different place now, but money and social standing always help. Now let us eat. We will discuss and make plans afterwards. Do play mother if you will." He gestures

to the sterling tea set.

With a soft sigh to settle herself, the young witch pours out two cups of tea. Inhaling the fragrant steam she relaxes slightly. "Ummm. Earl Grey my favorite."

"You have very through house elves. You should be quite proud."

"I am. I don't know them yet, but their mother Winky was one of my dearest friends." Finishing her cup of tea and removing the cover from her plate, she ate her dinner with relish, surprising herself. Daintily wiping her mouth she sets aside her serviette and recovers her plate. Looking up she notices her companion is finished as well. "Please forgive me if I seem ungrateful, but why are you being so helpful. I know I was on decent terms with the Goblin Nation after the war, but this seems a little overboard."

With a slight chuckle Trailenguts rises form behind his desk. "Come Ms. Granger lets sit beside the fire." He gestures to two armchairs in front of a large stone hearth.

"Ms. Granger" he begins.

"Hermione please."

"Hermione, you are the subject of two prophecies one given to the Order of the Phoenix by a Miss Luna Lovegood and another given by the goblin Oracle. We are also aware that you were the motivating factor for the apology and reparation that were made to us after the war with Voldemort. Those actions demonstrate that you hold the Goblin people as equals unlike most of wizard kind. As Chieftain as well as the last original person involved with the arrangements I feel a great deal of responsibility for your adaptation and success in this time period."

"Will you tell me these prophecies? What sort of plans do you have in place for me? Can you tell me what happened to all my friends?"

"Of course. I will provide you with copies of both prophecies. We can meet to discuss our interpretations at a later date. The first order of business will be to help you catch up to current events and history. For this purpose we have obtained a learning pod. Your friends have left you both journals and wizarding portraits. I suggest you allow yourself some time to adjust to this new time period before accessing them. That is of course only a suggestion. Your house elves have been preparing your accommodations now that you have awoken."

"I can agree to most of that, but what is a learning pod."

"A learning pod is a self contained interactive instruction unit that will allow you to access and learn large amounts of new data. While they are not recommended for everyone you have always been a rapid and self motivated learner. I do not foresee you having any difficulties. Now I think we have covered enough for tonight." Removing two scrolls from the desk he hands them to her. "Look these over and we will discuss them when we meet again."

"Thank you for everything. I think I need some time to come to terms with everything. Good night."

With a soft pop Maisey and Daisey appear and disappear taking Hermoine with them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic: The Universe is Still a Small Place 3/? HP/STTNG **_

Here is a try at a lengthy fanfiction.

EWE HP, Slightly AU Treks

Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek Tos/Star Trek TNG

Hermione/Picard

Some Hermione/SpockI Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any Star Treks in any For a Beta

All Reviews is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.

Inspired by Sarhea's wonderful crossovers.**September 17****th**** 2362**

**Hermione Granger's Chambers**

**United Federations Bank London **

After two months Hermione feels caught up on the basics of recent human history and advances. Maisey, Daisey, and Trailenguts refused to let her be completely absorbed by her studies. With their help she developed a strictly balanced schedule that helped her adjust to her past traumas and strange new world.

All three insisted that she try for a full eight hours of sleep a night. She is still often plagued by nightmares, but they were lessened since she was often pleasantly exhausted at the end of the day. Used to double period classes and extensive personal research Hermione chose to divide her studies in to three different sections with four hours being devoted to each section daily. Two hours in the morning and late afternoon were used for fitness routines to keep her wartime reflexes and fitness at it's peak. She requested instructors for unarmed self defense determined never to be helpless without her wand again. For this activity she was introduced to a holo-deck and was amazed by the nonmagical answer to the room of requirement. In her learning pod she quickly moved through the basics of human advancements. The preexisting Vulcan programming on the pod prompted her to develop a new translation charm for both written and spoken Vulcan during her magical study period. The files turned out to be basic Vulcan education files. At Trailenguts insistence one day a week is set aside as personal free time.

On Sundays, she reads her friends journals, and slowly gets reacquainted with their portraits. Harry's protrait revealed how in order to survive the Eugenics War and World War III they were forced to bind their children's and grandchildren's magic. It was they only way to blend in with the remaining muggle populations. Especially with the fear of being mistaking for some one whose genes had been manipulated for super human powers. Witches and wizards feared persecution and experimentation, but they no longer had their hidden enclaves. Nuclear warfare had destroyed them. By the time it was safe to reestablish a magical community no one remained with was knowledgeable and powerful enough to unbind their powers. Hermione was in tears as Harry's portrait beseeched her to teach and unbind the powers of any descend she came across. Standing at his shoulder Gabrielle informed her that she would be able to sense the latent magic people. Using their own innate abilities Maisey and Daisey would know their family line if they have one.

Shuffling through a few data pads, Hermione stretches before shutting down her learning pod and smiling in accomplishment.

"I swear everything today is like computers for dummies. The stupid things even talk to you." She mutters. Turning towards the two house elves she smiles. "Hey girls, I just finished my learning units can you believe it?"

Looking up from their tasks they smile back at their mistress, their friend. "Oh Missy Mione, that was very much to learn."

"It wasn't that much really. Just like finishing A levels really. I only had a few hundred years of history to catch up on. That is really only a couple of class credits if you think about it."

"Yous need to take credits where it is due. Mothers warned us that yous didn't think enough of yous self. What about all the Vulcans pointy eared ones. Yous learned all their stuff too." Insisted Daisey.

"Well it was really interesting learning about another race of beings from their own viewpoint, but still it was only their basic education. The type a student would receive before being accepted to higher education. You know given their current telepathic powers and some of the things hinted about in their pre-Surak history, it seems that there might have been Vulcan magic users at one point. I still think they could help me with my legilimency and occlumency. I think I need to talk to them anyway. They fit the prophecies as both logic's people and the children of Hephaestus. I've put off dealing with the prophecies long enough. Could one of you girls please inform the Cheiftain that I am ready to meet with him at his convenience?"

"No problem Missy Mione. I's will go." Answered Daisey popping out of the room.

"I's think you should get cleaned up Missy Mione." Nudges Maisey. " The Cheiftain Goblin will be here soon."

"How do you know?"

Maisey shugs sheepishly "Wees elves just know sometimes what to do for our masters and mistresses. The mores like family wees be the better wees can take care ofs our witches and wizards."

"Does this mean we are really becoming a family just like Winky and I wanted?"

"Yes Missy Mione. Wees is a family."

"I'm so glad. I love you and Daisey."

"Wees love yous too." She grins. "Now hurry ups and get ready." Maisey shoos Hermione to her bedroom.

"Yes Maisey." Hermione replies laughing.

A short while after Hermione showered and changed, Daisey returns with Trailenguts.

"Ah Hermione, I see you have adjusted gracefully to you new circumstances." He gestures to her robin's egg blue gown and her hair tamed into a coronet.

" I finally realized it was just easier to surrender to the iron will of my house elves." She replies while the two little elves titter behind their hands.

"I'm glad that you could see me on such short notice. Pleasantries aside I have caught up on my education as well as one can from books, data pads, and even learning pods. I can't put it off any longer it is time to discuss the prophecies."

Slightly surprised and impressed the goblin answers. " You have all ready finished lessons on human history and advancements in the last 350 years? Impressive."

"No, you misunderstand. I have completed all the lessons contained on the pod."

"I see your reputation for scholastic achieve is well deserved. Very well, please tell me you thoughts on these prophecies, and we can begin to make new plans."

"Alright, lets start with the one from your Oracle:

Vaults overflowing with the wealth of the stars

Logic and pragmatism walk together

The Winter's statue will awake

Ushered in by two worlds' son

Who aid the past with care and healing

Equality in the renewal of magics past

She will grow the future by kith and by kin.

As a people Goblins have been and presumably will continue to make money from off planet sources. Logic and pragmatism are often two sides of the same coin, and are defining philosophical points of both goblins and Vulcans. Vulcans even have an idiom 'What is necessary is logical'. The statue refers to myself and I have obviously awoken. The 'son' could possibly be you as both a representative of the Goblins and the Earth in general. You have treated me with care and helped with my quote on quote 'healing'. Or it could be some yet unknown entity. Some unspecified equality be gained be it gender, race, age. It is entirely to vague to guess. I still say divination is more trouble than it's worth. We won't know if we have it right until it's over. That's what I hate about prophecies. 'With the renewal of magics past.' Since it seems like I'm the only witch left anything could bethe lost magic. Bloody hell it could be the spell Mrs. Weasley used to peel potatoes. I don't know that one so it's lost to the past. At least we end on a happy note, I don't know what growing the future means unless I get into herbology, but at least I will one day have friend and family again. Or it could just mean Maisey and Daisey." Hermione finally ends with an exaggerated exhalation.

After rather shocked moment of silence, Trailenguts reponds.

"You have thoroughly considered this, and I have to agree with you assessment. Both the goblins and wizards involved came to much the same conclusions. This is the first time that anyone has suggested an identity for the 'two worlds' son'. I understand your distain for such an inexact branch of magic. You forget we Goblins like numbers and cold facts, but true profit cannot be made with out some speculation. It is better to at least be aware of a prophecy's content."

"Oh I agree." Hermione nods sitting to pour tea.

"I had enough of operating uninformed under Dumbledore's information hoarding tendencies. What a cluster fuck that was, but please ignore my ramblings. Let's move on:

Time awaits she

Who severed from her peoples

Nurtured by the children of Hephaestus

Will gather the magic of the stars

In the homestead of the court

After the wrath of the hive.

A rebirth of blood lines young and old.

Her people await

She who was severed by time.

Luna is lucky I love her after dropping this mass of nebulous factoids on me." She continues conversationally.

"The first and second line refer to me waking up in this time. Hepheastus is the Greek version of the god Vulcan, so I will in some way be nurtured by the Vulcans. Now the 'magic of the stars' has several different possibilities. It could involve astronomy, nocturnal, some sort seasonal ritual magic. But in conjunction with the preceding line, it most likely mean magic found in space or on another planet. The most logical first step would be meet with the Vulcans though who and how I do not know. The 'homestead of the court' in entirely to vague. I won't even attempt to define that right now. The same goes for the 'hive' unless you know of some incredibly virulent bees? The next line could refer to the renewal of mage lines both old pureblood lines and new muggleborn ones. 'My people' could be the kith and kin mentioned in the Oracle's prediction." She finishes before picking up her cup of Earl Grey.

"That collaborates our own interpretations." Trailenguts nods.

"As for an introduction to the Vulcan people that can be done through the bank's contacts. I know this seems overwhelming, but you are not alone. You will have the entire force of the Goblin Nation behind you. We are as deeply if not even more deeply imbedded in the forces of magic than mage kind, and we have felt it's decline. Goblin birthrates and those of the remaining magical species are dropping sharply. In another fifty years that will be at a standstill. If you can find new magic and help the rebirth of old, our people stand to benefit far beyond mere gold." He sighs before picking up his own cup.

" I do apologize for being so flippant. I just feel so trapped by the future, the past, these prophecies, and this entire new world. I think I know where to start by meeting with some sort of Vulcan diplomat or even a scientist to study how there telepathy and the magical mind arts could be related. I think for now I will let the future take care of it self. I will continue to study magic both on Earth and hopeful on Vulcan and maybe one day in other places too."

She says all this while staring in to the depth of her teacup using the thin china to warm her hands."

The Goblin Chieftain watches her considering.

"Your elves has informed me that your birthday will be in two days time. The bank will hold a small dinner party to celebrate. I will host. We will begin to make the connections needed for collaboration with the Vulcans. I have a particular individual in mind. Good day Hermione." With a nod he sets down his cup and leaves with the abrupt air used found only in Goblins and those used to being in charge.

Poor Hermione slumps bonelessly in her chair head in hands while the tiny she-devils Maisey and Daisey gleefully begin to pick out a gown for the dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fic: The Universe is Still a Small Place 4/? HP/STTNG **_

Here is a try at a lengthy fanfiction.

EWE HP, Slightly AU Treks

Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek Tos/Star Trek TNG

Hermione/Picard

Some Hermione/SpockI Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any Star Treks in any For a Beta

All Reviews is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.

Inspired by Sarhea's wonderful crossovers.

**September 19****th**** 2362**

**Hermione Granger's Chambers**

**United Federations Bank London **

Hermione nervously chewed her bottom lip as Daisey and Masiey push and primped and pulled her.

"I feel like Renaissance Barbie."

She looked rather like it too. A silvery dove grey silk chemise with bell

sleeves was covered by a sleeveless dusty blue dress and that was topped by an open front sleeveless robe embroidered with runes signifying her status as High Mage, head of the house of Black, wand sister of the house of Potter, and Goblin friend. She finally objected as the two tiny fashionista's tried to attach a multi-hued blue ribbon circlet with attached silver hair veil over her braided hair.

"Girls, Girls isn't this taking it a little far. I know the wizarding world was stuck in the Victorian era, but surely fashion hasn't moved backwards. I'm dressed like freaking Maid Marian."

"Missy Mione yous knows this is an important event. Wees have to dress yous not only to display your status as a witch but that will meet Vulcan standards as well. Ifs you wants to be meetings alls theses alien peoples yous have to realize the right clothes is likes armor."

"Your right. How do you two know all of these things?"

"Mothers and the Goblin Chieftain helped us. Wees read books and went to classes on all sorts of diplomacy, etiquette, and languages for all over the galaxy. Wees all knowed you would have to go into space so good house elves have to be able to help their master, but wees only been doing that for the last hundred years or so."

"A hundred years?" Gasps Hermione flabbergasted.

"It was funs." Giggles Daisey

"Yup" Adds Maisey " Wees was glamoured to bees like humans. Wees had to talk all funny. 'Why yes proffessor I understand the dilemma the present in diplomacy when cultural misunderstandings take place.'" She states with false pomposity.

Taking Hermione's hands the two address her. " Wees told you wees is going to help yous any way wees can. Wees will always make sure yous is dressed right, knows how to act and know whats goings on. Peoples talks all thees time in front of servants and wees can be unseen ifs wees want to. Don't worries yous is ours family and wees always take the best care of ours family."

Moved to tears, Hermione grabs the two in a hug. "Thank you both so much. I wasn't sure before, but now I know you two are twins."

"Oh yes Missy Mione." They answer. "Very rare for House Elves but extra special good lucky wees is. No more crying yous will mess up you make-ups." With a snap of Maisey's fingers all signs of her tears all gone.

In the back group a soft chime sounds.

"It's time to go. We will be your escorts." States Daisey.

With another snap both she and Maisey are dressed in simpler versions of Hermione's outfit.

"How come you two can wear those when Winky only wanted to wear a pillowcase."

"Wees just decided that anything wees wear for you will be a uniform." Answers Daisey with a shrug.

"Our mother was wonderful but so old fashioned." Adds Maisey " A girl can't get anywhere in a pillow case these days."

With a final shared smile they pop Hermione out of her chambers.

**September 19****th**** 2362**

**President's Receiving Room**

**United Federations Bank London **

Appearing in front of two large wooden doors, Maisey and Daisey make one last check of their charges appearance. Like anxious the quiz her one last time.

"Yous remember the traditional Vulcan greeting? Yous can speak Vulcan, but everyones will probably speaks English tonight. Keep your mental shields up. The Vulcans maybe touch telepaths but the Betazoid ambassador is here too. Betazoids are full telepaths. You will either love her or hate her. Mothers once described her as an unholy cross between Mrs. Weasley and Lavender Brown with the brains of Headmistress McGonagall."

"Calm down the both of yous." scolds Maisey. "You looks beautiful. You will do fine. Be respectful and stoic with the Vulcans. No touchy. Be honest with the Betazoid. Treat any members of the Federation or Star Fleet as you would respected Ministry workers or Aurors. If you need help look to Chieftain Trailenguts. Now lets go."

With that said the elves take their place slightly behind and to the sides of Hermione. Daisey gives the waist coated goblin at the door a nod. He opens the door and gesture for them to enter as another Goblin announces their arrival.

Hermione steps through the doors and all faces turn towards her. The background chatter peeters out. Another waist coated goblin steps forward, but is shooed back by Trailenguts. He steps forward to take Hermione's arm. She is only a few inches over five feet in her flat silk slippers so the height difference is not to unwieldy.

"It is my great honor to personally present the Lady Hermione Granger. She is a gifted academic of noble standing. She has just recently awoken from a very prolonged stasis. In which she was placed against her will. I have gathered you all here to welcome her to this new time, as well as to celebrate her twenty-fourth birthday."

With great dignity Trailenguts leads her to the first small gathering of people.

"Senior Ambassador Sareck, Ambassador Spock may I present Lady Hermione Granger. Hermione, Senior Vulcan Ambassador to Earth Sareck and his son Ambassador Spock."

The two Vulcans raise their hands and give the traditional Vulcan greeting though they speak in English.

"Live long and prosper."

Hermione returns the gesture though she repeats the greeting prefect Vulcan. "_Dif tor heh smusma."_

Hermione schools her face to remain emotionless, but behind her Maisey and Daisey stiffle a giggle when the Vulcan father and son arch an eyebrow simulantiously.

Trailenguts addresses them once more. " Gentlemen after diner we have an interesting research proposal for you. Now if you will excuse us I must continue introductions." Once more he leads Hermione to the next cluster of people.

Hermione realizes the next woman they approach could only be the Betazoid abassador. Her hair is arranged in an elaborate coiffer and her bright multihued gown rivals some of Dumbledore's outfits for the sheer nerve it takes to pull it off. Before Trailenguts can begin, the Betazoid woman introduces herself.

" I am ambassador Lwaxanna Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed."

Recognizing the unspoken challenge Hermione responds for herself.

"I am High Mage Lady Hermione Granger, Mistress of the House of Black, Wand Sister of the House of Potter, Friend of the Goblin Nation, Bearer of the Order of Merlin First Class, and Member of the Order of the Phoenix."

The small nod of the head coupled with the amused gleam in Ambassador Troi's eyes let Hermione know she had passed.

"So you are my dear, and you can block you thoughts. How quaint! But not your emotions my darling girl." She gathers a shocked Hermione in a hug. "I can feel your loneliness and fear as well as you bravery and determination. To be apart from all you knew. I have a only a daughter only tiny bit older than you. If you ever need anything please let me know."

Slightly choked up after receiving such an unexpected motherly hug Hermione responds sincerely, "Thank you Ambassador Troi."

"Nonsense child call me Lwaxanna. Mr. Holm will supply you attendants with contact information." With that she floats off the annoy the Vulcan ambassadors.

The last guests are two old human men. One merely appeared only the other ancient. The first was dressed in a nice but unremarkable brown tunic and pants while the other was in what Hermione recognizes as a blue Starfleet Medical Uniform.

Gesturing to the first Trailenguts states. "Lady Hermione let me introduce you to Boothby, one the best botanists currently on planet. He maybe able to help you with any of your herbology needs."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Boothby."

"Just Boothby, Miss. Trailenguts and I have known each other for quite awhile. We share an interest in heirloom variety plants."

"Please call me Hermione. I have some seeds and cuttings that may interest you. Perhaps we can talk at a later date."

"I look forward to it."

Trailenguts then directs her attention to the other man. "Branch Admiral Dr. McCoy may I introduce you to Lady Hermione. Hermione Admiral McCoy has friends throughout the Federation and has been privy to some of the stranger things to be found in the universe."

"Yes, imagine my surprise when I found some of the stranger things were found right here on earth." He gesture to the goblins. "Please forget the Admiral part I am just a good ol' country doctor."

With a smile Hermione responds. "I am sure you deserve all honors Doctor. My parents were only dentists, but I remember the medical field takes constant study to stay current. I can only imagine the complexities involved with the many differing species who make up the Federation."

Dr. McCoy grouses. "Finally someone who understands."

Taking their leave Trailenguts leads Hermione to another door, and turns to address the group.

"If you will all follow me dinner will be served."

The doors open to an elegant table. From the head of the table, Trailenguts seats Hermione on his right. Mr. Holm pulls out the chair on the Goblin's left for Ambassador Troi. The others seat them selves. As the food is served an eaten they all converse with the exception of the Vulcans who do not speak during meals.

Until McCoy draws Spock out with the comment. "What's new with you, you green blooded hobgoblin?"

Hermione hides a snort in her napkin when Spock only responds with another raised eyebrow. But she and Lwaxanna both chuckle when Trailenguts interjects. "Doctor you should know he is much too tall to be any type of goblin."

The meal ends and the non-Vulcan guests depart, but not with out wishing Hermione happy birthday and promising to begin corespondense. Maisey and Daisey diligently take down contact information.

Lwaxanna gives her one last hug.

"When you are done with the Vulcans come to Betazed, Miss High Mage. We have stories of mages there as well."

"I'll remember."

"I am going to give my daughter your information too. It will do you good to have contact with some more your own age."

Before Hermione can thank her again she sweeps out of the room with Mr. Holm following.

"Come, let us adjourn to the sitting room for tea." Trailenguts leads them down a short hallway to reveal a comfortable of several armchairs and a loveseat arranged around a fireplace.

Hermione and her attendants take the loveseat leaving the chairs for the men.

Sarek and Spock are quickly briefed on Hermione's circumstances. Finally Hermione appeals to them directly.

"I know Vulcans' pride themselves on Logic, but you also have a rich tradition of Mysticm. Your claim as a people of logic is the very thing that identified you to us in the prophecies. I think that the beginning of my search for magic must begin with your people."

Exchanging glances with his father, Spock responds. "I cannot deny my curiosity regarding your abilities, nor the existence of similar powers in some of Vulcan's mythology. I am prepared offer you a position as my attaché. After a short period of time on Vulcan to train and research, you will accompany me on my assignments. This will allow you to look for other with as you term in "Magic" through out the federation and possibly beyond."

Sarek finally responds. "I must agree with my son. Even in this day and age both prophecy and the presents of unexplained abilities must be respected. I understand the presence of the others at this gathering. Your allies seek to provide you with a pool of resources with varied contacts and abilities. You will be welcomed in the family home as a ward of the clan."

" I thank you both for this great honor ."

The Vulcans rise to leave. Hermione also stands. They once more give her the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life" she responds.

Once only she, the goblin and house elves remain, Trailenguts pours her another cup of tea.

"You have done very well tonight, and gained some useful and powerful champions. Ambassador Troi was especially taken with you. She is a well connected and powerful stateswoman. I hope she can act as a mentor of sorts as well as providing you with a female confidante. Both Bootby and McCoy are well known in their fields and have surprisingly far reaching networks of contacts. The Vulcan ambassadors both father and son are among the pre-eminent statesmen of this time."

"I truly liked everyone present and enjoyed the company. I look forward to keeping correspondence with them. In the past I had a variety of penpals in several differing fields."

"Your veracity in your interactions is what everyone noticed tonight. Do not forget that both the Betazoids and Vulcans can detect lies. Beginning tomorrow we will gather supplies for your trip to Vulcan. Please let Maisey and Daisey fill your wardrobe. You will be part of a diplomatic party that will require much. We will request an itinerary from the Vulcan Consulate as well."

With that the evening draws to a close and Hermione is returned to her rooms by her two loyal house elves.

After changing into her night clothes, Hermione falls asleep in a state of bemused surrealism.

"I can't believe I am packing for a trip to outer space," is her last thought before she falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fic: The Universe is Still a Small Place 5/? HP/STTNG **_

Here is a try at a lengthy fanfiction.

EWE HP, Slightly AU Treks

Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek Tos/Star Trek TNG

Hermione/Picard

Some Hermione/SpockI Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any Star Treks in any For a Beta

All Reviews is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.

Inspired by Sarhea's wonderful crossovers.

**October 31****st**** 2362**

**Shuttle Port Shi'Khar Vulcan**

The wave of heat that greeted Hermione as she exited the shuttle was stifling. Spock grasped her elbow as she wavered nearly falling in the increased heated and gravity. As he turned to request a hypo spray, Hermione waves him off.

"It's ok. Just give me a moment."

Through her robe Spock noted an electrical tingle. Fly away hair escaping her braids stood, sparked and charged with static electricity. As suddenly as it developed the sensation faded and Hermione took a deep steadying breath.

"I think I'm ok now. My personal energies needed time to adjust."

With a raised eyebrow Spock replies "Fascinating."

The pair turns to the cargo area of the shuttle where Maisey and Daisey are supervising the unloading of Hermione's things. Their glamours having them appear as small human women. Hermione had giggled when she first saw them instantly reminded of the fairy godmothers from Sleeping Beauty. Spock was rather impressed that there were only two large trunks. While Hermione, Maisey, and Daisey each carried a messenger style bag as well. For three being to pack so little on a trip off world for an unknown period of time sparked his curiosity.

"Lady Hermione will Mr. Gutes forward the rest of your belongs?"

"No Oso Spock. This is everything the three of us will need. They are very special trunks."

Looking around at the other Vulcans near the shuttle pad. Hermione lowers her voice.

"They hold more that they look like. I can show you when we reach your family's home."

With that Spock nods and leads the party to a waiting ground transport.

After a short ride through the bustling but orderly city of Shi'Khar, they travel through the gates of the family compound.

They arrived at the door to be greeted by Sarek and a human woman. After exchanging the traditional Vulcan greeting, Spock finished the introductions.

"Lady Hermione you remember my father ambassador Sarek, Head of the house of Surak. This is his bondmate Lady Perrin."

"Father, Lady Perrin, the Lady Hermione of Earth."

The gracefully graying blonde woman extends a hand to Hermione.

"Welcome to our home Lady Hermione."

"I thank you for the hospitality of your family. Oso Sarek, I thank you for the welcome of your clan."

"There is no thanks needed. It is only logical that we house until your studies here are completed. Come let us show you to your rooms so you may refresh yourself before dinner." Turning toward Spock, he gestures for them to proceed. "Safu escort them to their chambers."

Spock escorts the three females indoors to a cavernous foyer, and begins to explain the layout of the house.

"This dwelling is designed in accordance with traditional Vulcan family arrangements. My father and his bondmate are housed in the central portion as head of house. Here is also the dining room, living area, and library. To the right is the heirs wing. It contains my chambers as well as those of my bondmate, and my son."

"Oh, will we get to meet the rest of your family?"

"It is possible that my son may visit at some point. He is currently conducting research on science vessel T'Sel. His mother Saavik is still active in Star Fleet an commanding a ship out of quadrant right now. Here on the left are you chambers. It contains two en suite bedrooms and shared living area so you and your attendants can remain close. Dinner will be in two hours. My father and Lady Perrin keep a formal table so I am afraid you will have to dress for dinner. Afterwards we will meet with my father and discuss a plan for your studies."

"Thank you Oso Spock. We will see you shortly."

"Very well, but please call me Spock when we are not at official functions. Continuing with titles for the extend period we plan to associate is illogical."

"Of course Spock." Hermione answers with a tiny smile. "Call me Hermione."

With that Maisey and Daisey pull her into her rooms to rest and change before dinner.

"The trunks," Hermione tosses over her shoulder as the elves drag her inside. "They're magic." The door shuts.

Spock turns away again with a raised eyebrow. "Fascinating."

Inside her rooms Maisey and Daisey unpack in a swirl of magic, books and fabric.

Hermione can't help herself and says "Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

When the elves look at her blankly the giggles start.

"I'm sorry but you two look like my own personal fairy godmothers."

Daisey just shakes her head and turns back to unpacking.

Maisey sticks her tongue out, and answers " Fairies has nothings but fluffs for brains."

Unpacking the communications unit Daisey sets it up and calls to her mistress. "Missy Mione, yous need comm the Chieftain and yous friends before yous dress for dinner."

"Ok Daisey. Don't let me talk for to long." Hermione takes a seat at the desk and places calls to Trailenguts, Boothby, and Dr. McCoy. They were just short conversations stating her safe arrival and renewing her promise to correspond once a week when possible.

Finally she places her last call to Lwaxanna.

"Hermione darling. I take it you have safely arrived to Vulcan? Excellent. Don't let those pointy-eared sticks in the mud depress you. Really dear, a young thing like you needs to be out experiencing things not stuck on a stuffy desert planet doing research. Really dear you must come see Betazed. It is a beautiful lush planet."

When she stops for a moment Hermione breaks in.

"I will visit there eventually, I promise. I'm really just here for a short period to do a little background research and learn my duties as a diplomatic attaché, then I will be traveling with Ambassador Spock."

Her face forming a slight pout Lwaxanna responds.

"Oh very well then, but I will hold you to it. At least Ambassador Spock is an interesting person for a Vulcan. He knows people practically everywhere. Yes, I can see that being amusing for you."

In the background of Lwaxanna's room there is the whoosh of doors opening and a light feminine voice calls out.

"Mother, I'm back."

"Oh wonderful my daughter Deanna is here you'll get to meet her."

Turning toward her daughter she calls "Little One come here there is some one I want you to meet."

An attractive brunette with curly hair that rivals her own appears in Hermione's view screen.

"How do you do? I'm Deanna Troi."

"Hello Deanna. I'm Hermione. It's nice to finally meet you. Your mother speaks of you often."

"She speaks highly of you as well."

"Thank You. Are you home from Starfleet?"

"Yes, I'm home on leave for a little while."

The two young women continued chatting; getting on extremely well for the next twenty minutes or so until Daisey comes to get Hermione.

"Missy Mione wees has to go. Yous only has thirty minutes until dinner."

Signing off with the Troi Ladies, Hermione allows herself to be dressed and quaffed to Maisey's and Daisey's specifications.

What followed was a stuffy meal conducted in Vulcan silence. Never had Hermione been more happy that she paid attention to the two elves when they conducted Vulcan etiquette lessons for her. The silent meal gave Hermione a chance to observe the others seated at the table. Both Spock and his father Sarek where dressed in high quality but understated robes. Sarek's wife Perrin was heads wrap complete with jewels, and a jeweled pendent larger than Hermione's palm. Thinking about how the elves dressed her lead Hermione to believe that there was some kind of silent one up manship going on that she did not understand. She was in a midnight blue satin corseted dress with a strapless bodice. It had visible stitching in actual golden thread that only showed when the light hit it correctly. Her over robe was of the same color but in velvet with a mandarin collar that fit like a bolero with tight pointed princess sleeves. Once it hit the bust line the velvet gave way to sheer chiffon. The look was finished with the Lestrange opal earrings and necklace. The jewels had languished in the Lestrange vault for more than 200 years before Bellatrix's birth. Her hair was pinned up in messy curls interwoven with simple blue satin ribbon. In total it was an ensemble designed to emphasis Hermione's youth and figure while back handedly noting that she was so rich she didn't need to try. It was not an outfit to make female friend's in, especially not older female friends.

"There is something else going on here." She noted to herself. "I think I may need to have a little talk with the girls."

At last dinner was over and they all rose from the table including Maisey and Daisey who were seated there as Hermione's attendants/ companions rather then servants.

Perrin excused herself to her chambers; the rest of the party continued on the Sarek's study.

Sarek seated himself behind his desk leaving the chairs across from in to Hermione and Spock. Maisey and Daisey returned to their true appearances and conjured tuffets to sit on at Hermione's feet.

Sarek as eldest began the conversation.

"Lady Hermione, Spock tells me you will become his personal aide when he begins is diplomatic duties again. What are your plans while you're here?"

"Oso, I plan to go over his schedule and duties with both Spock and embassy attaché who currently handles his itinerary so that I can help him as much as possible. Scheduling and finding information such as Spock may need is one of my strong suits. In my free time, I would like to review Vulcan history and a myths for any connections to the decline in broad range mage talents to the current range of Vulcan psi abilities. I have a theory based on human magical ability and I would like to see if it can apply to Vulcan as well."

At this both males raised their right eyebrows, but it was Spock who prompted her to continue.

"Would you please share this theory with us?"

"Of course. In humans most acts of magic especially large scale acts are tied to the casters emotions. In children the first manifestations of are often caused by emotional upheaval. For example a magical child having an angry tantrum may cause a window to break or their toys to levitate. A child afraid and running from bully might apperate or you might call it teleport to a safe place. Now some exceptions to this are the mind magics of Legimancy and Occulamancy. The first is the ability to access another's mind to gain information. While the later is the ability to protect ones mind against said intrusions. Each of these skills require intense mental discipline, but legimancy can also be conducted through brute magical strength. Occulamancy requires the user to have a highly ordered mental landscape and the ability to compartmentalize and suppress emotions. Certain healing methods also require intense mental concentration to avoid losing oneself in ones patients. I am hypothesizing that as Vulcans worked to suppress their baser instincts and more on to a logical existence in accordance with the principles of Surak they lost connection with the ability to perform more emotionally motivated types of magic. Vulcan touch telepathy and healing abilities could be markers of a more widespread magical history."

Spock and Sarek each sat back in their chairs. Unknowingly they had leaned forward caught up in the young witches conjecture. It made Hermione smile as they responded in unison.

"Fascinating."

Sarek continues. "I look forward to hearing your findings. Please let me know how I can aid you."

"Well there are a few things. I would like to have access to the library at the Museum of Vulcan History, and if possible I would like to find someone who would to try Legimancy and Occulamancy with me."

"I would be most interested in experimenting with you." Answers Spock.

"I can easily arrange library access you. Our Family have long been museum supporters." Concludes Sarek.

Taking note of the lateness of the hour he stands to close their meeting.

"I mean no disrespect, but I was surprised by how flawlessly you adjusted to Vulcan meals and Etiquette. I am sure you will be an asset to Spock's diplomacy."

"Thank you, but it was really all Daisey's and Maisey's doing. They prepared me very well."

"No thanks is needed. It is merely an observation. One is gifted when one has such able vassals."

Maisey and Daisey blush at the praise.

Spock speaks up now.

"I am now even more curious. Where did you learn such things?"

The elves exchange a look and then Daisey answers.

"Wees always knews Missy Mione would be doing things out in space and that's wees needed to help her. Wees took cultural classes as every new race joined the federation. Vulcans was ones of ours favorite. Wees took culture and language classes with Lady Amanda Greyson through both the Vulcan Embassy and the University of Seattle. Wees corresponded with her until hers death."

Sarek froze for a moment.

"The Granger twins. My late wife spoke well and often of you. I did not make the connection before now. It is time I bid you good night."

He quietly leaves the room while Spock tries to lessen the awkwardness.

"Despite the time that has pasted he was very close to my mother. Perhaps at another time Maisey and Daisey, we could speak about her. Very few here remember her as Amanda Greyson and not just the wife of Ambassador Sarek. I think ladies it is time we call it a night."

A short while later the elves are helping Hermione prepare for bed, and she brings up what she noticed at dinner.

"Hey girls what is going on with you guys and Lady Perrin, and why did I feel like I was dressed to show her up?"

"Yous knows how wees said wees will listen and gathers informations for you?"

"Yes…" Hermione answers hesitantly.

Simultaneously from the two elves spills a disjointed ramble that Hermione can't understand.

"Girls, Girls slow down. One at a time I can't understand you."

After a deep breath Maisey takes up the story alone.

"The Lady Perrin," she starts scornfully. "Is not as nice as she should be. She wants to be the Miss hoity toitey queen. We was just making sure she knows yous is better than hers."

"But I'm not better than anybody. You know I don't really hold with all this rank and privilege stuff."

"Yes yous is better. Yous is nice and helps people. Lady Perrin trys to be the boss lady and makes trouble between Masters Sarek and Spock. She doesn't like Spock. She knows she will never be as good as Missy Manda."

"No two people are the same, you know that. We are in her house, we need to be polite."

In unison again the girls answer. "We will always be polite, but your will always be better then her. She's the type that would be snobby to you if we let her."

Daisey has the last word thought. "And she should be nice to Missy Mandy's baby."

Hermione snorts at the thought of how Spock would respond to being referred to as somebody's baby.

Maybe she will tell his when they start their experiments because Lwaxanna and Dr. McCoy may be right. It might be fun to ruffle the Vulcan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fic: The Universe is Still a Small Place 6/? HP/STTNG **_

Here is a try at a lengthy fanfiction.

EWE HP, Slightly AU Treks

Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek Tos/Star Trek TNG

Hermione/Picard

Some Hermione/SpockI Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any Star Treks in any For a Beta

All Reviews is cursed and doomed to be separated to all she knows. She must boldly go where no witch has gone before.

Inspired by Sarhea's wonderful crossovers.

I am sorry about the long break RL and Writers Block got in the way.

Also many thanks to **Angel Queen **for her wonderful beta work. She made this chapter so much better.

November 2362-September 2363

**Shi'Khar, Vulcan**

Hermione found herself adjusting to the Vulcan lifestyle with surprising ease. Here was a people that understood careful scheduling, the joy of studying, and a little light reading. While she recognized what she owed to Harry and Ron for pulling her out of this isolation when she was younger, it was still wonderful to be able to study and research without a plethora of unnecessary distractions. Her day now included early morning _Suus Mannus_ with both Spock and Sarek. Both men appeared surprised by her how quickly she learned to the hold the forms correctly. One morning, curiosity finally incited them to mention it.

"It is interesting that you were able to memorize the individual movements in such a short time**,**" Spock commented. "Your retention rate is much faster than most humans I have observed."

"It is really just a matter of experience and training," Hermione replied as she slowly executed one of the stretches. "I did yoga with my mother as a child and during summer break. After the war**,** I took up Tia Chi to help with the restlessness. Both are similar to _Suus Mannus _in the combination of physical motion and meditation. Spells often require very exact wand movements to cast, so really I have been conditioned to learn and repeat motions very carefully form a very young age."

Both Spock and Sarek nodded in comprehension, and Hermione thought that both appeared rather relieved by her explanation. Perhaps the idea that her rapid accustoming to _Suus Mannus_ was due to conditioning rather than magical ability was more logical and acceptable to them.

Hermione's research into Vulcan history and lore found ample evidence of magical ability in pre-Surakian Vulcans. Both Sarek and Spock were curious about the effects magic had on Vulcan's development. Gathered in Sarek's study they prepared to discuss Hermione's findings and her plans for further research.

_Pre-Surakian Vulcans were not wizards in the way that humans were, but were rather a race of magical creatures who shared several characteristics with Veela. Like Veela, they have a mating imperative, but rather than being drawn to one individual__**,**__ ancient Vulcans often fought for the most desirable mate in terms of intelligence, strength, and other skills__**,**__ in addition to appearance. These matings__**,**__ or bondings__**,**__ had the best possibility of adding to a clan's viability and producing the most outstanding offspring. The Vulcan adherence to logic and dismissal of openly expressing emotion allowed them to create societal mechanisms to handle instinctual and biologically imperative necessities with out resorting to clan warfare. Despite advent of arranged marriages__**,**__ much of the criteria for choosing bond-mates remained the same into present-day Vulcan society. The principle difference today is that bond-mates are now chosen by the clan's elders, rather than by the individuals. Though still a clan-centered society, a frame work developed to allow Vulcans__**,**__ as both individuals and clans__**,**__ to focus on the "needs of the many." _

_(excerpt from __Magic in all Spheres: Mystical Studies __**of**__ the Universe__**,**__ Chapter One: Vulcan__**,**__ by Hermione Granger-Black__**,**__ Earth High Mage.)_

After both father and son had read the passage thoroughly, Spock began to question Hermione.

"It is fascinating how you were able to reinterpret ancient texts from what we had long considered historical exaggeration and emotive language. However, why do you think this so-called magical ability has vanished?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think it vanished at all," she replied. Merely rerouted into other forms and manifestations, such as healing, telepathy, and prophecy. Prophecy isn't a learned magic. It can be seen as a gift or a curse, but you either have it or you don't. Though," she admitted, "it does tend to manifest more in some bloodlines than others. This can be seen with your own seers. Telepathy and healing magics flourish here because they are cast most effectively by orderly minds. These abilities are still tied to emotions**,** however. I speculate that those who are most gifted in these abilities must also battle their emotions more strongly, and it is quite possible that later in life they lose control of them all together as the mental walls break down."

Sarek moved to sit behind his desk. His gaze swept first over his son and then to Hermione. After several moments, he spoke. "There is an illness that has matches these symptoms. It is not uncommon in our family line, though we do not speak of it. It is called Bendii Syndrome. My father suffered from it, and it is not improbable that I will develop the symptoms as well." Sarek gave her a keen look. "You postulate that our suppression of emotion our very way of life may cause it, how can we combat such without dismantling who we are as a people?"

Hermione sighed deeply and focused inward, trying to compose a reply. She could feel Spock's gaze on her, and he appeared ready to intervene, but she nonetheless responded, "This is all speculation, of course, and the disease and the affects of emotional suppression would have to be studied, but, what if the sharing of emotions was encouraged more in the family unit or even with very close friends? Often, Vulcans refer to _t'hy'la_. It can mean a soul mate in a romantic sense, but it can also be a life-long friend or companion**,** a much more platonic interpretation of soul mate." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Harry and Ron were both my _t'hy'la_. They were my wand brothers; we lived and bled and fought with and for each other. Perhaps the sharing and expression of emotions with these few might help in mitigating the symptoms of Bendii Syndrome."

To Spock's surprise Sarek nodded in understanding, and perhaps even agreement. "Due to the nature of our bond, I shared much more emotion with she who was my wife, Amanda, than at any other time of my life. As shaming as it is to our culture's sensibilities, it was a relief to have someone to share and help process these emotions in a way other than mediation." Rising from his desk and looking rather wrung out, Sarek dismissed them. "We have covered this issue enough for the time being. Perhaps we will address it more after you studies of telepathy with Spock. _Safu_, I would speak to you in the morning after breakfast. Goodnight _Safu_, Lady Hermione**.**"

"I hope I didn't offend him," Hermione said mournfully after Sarek had departed from the room.

"I think," Spock said slowly as he to rose to his feet, "you gave him a great deal to consider. Come, let us seek our rest."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spock once again met his father in the study, this time without Hermione.<p>

"I am surprised, _Sa'mekh_, that you gave her ideas such consideration."

"Her theories correlated with research already conducted regarding Bendii Syndrome," Sarek stated. "Her ideas on emotional connection with others are new, however. I will forward these ideas to medical researchers, with her permission. It is true that, in the past five hundred years, bonds between clan members have significantly decreased in intensity, while aliments such as Bendii Syndrome have risen in occurrence."

"I am sure she will give permission for you to forward her findings." Spock replied. "But I do not believe that is solely why you have requested that I meet with you this morning."

"You are correct," Sarek agreed. "I would have you evaluate Lady Hermione's suitability as a bond-mate for your son. According to Lady Hermione, arranged unions are not unusual in wizarding society, but in light of her research, I would not promote a bonding that could not support an emotional component."

Spock nodded. "We will be studying both magical and Vulcan mind science soon. This should allow me a to make such an assessment."

* * *

><p>In addition to everything else, Hermione also settled into her roll as an ambassadorial attaché. In reality, she was much more like Spock's personal assistant than anything else, and they were fast becoming a force to be reckoned with. Of course, it was really a three for one deal. Hermione's research and analytical skills combined with the cultural knowledge, fact, and gossip-gathering abilities of Maisey and Daisey meant Spock was better prepared than the others around him. Though they had not yet left the planet, they still met several delegations on Vulcan. Since Spock had a more complete understanding than most, even all, other delegates, he was usually able to negotiate more easily and advantageously. When appropriate, Hermione offered comments and congratulations to their visitors. She also encouraged Spock to do so, citing the cultural importance to those they were meeting. He was out of practice from these social niceties sense his retirement from Starfleet. These networking tactics helped create and stabilize bonds between delegates. Some of the Vulcans in the diplomatic circles were surprised by the effectiveness of Spock and Hermione. Others, like Sarek and those who remembered his own work with his late bond-mate Amanda, were not. The goblins also benefited from information Hermione collected and passed on to Tralenguts.<p>

When Spock and Hermione began working with Occlumency and telepathy, it only drew them closer. They shared more similarities in their pasts and personalities than expected for people from such divergent backgrounds. They both had fought in battles, been captured, and outlived their dearest friends. They had been ostracized as children, but still succeeded against all odds. Hermione did worry about his occasionally single-minded focus on Vulcan-Romulan reunification.

Aided by frequent mental contact, the pair once again found the closeness they had once shared with their former companions. After weeks of experimentation, they decided it was time to engage in a full mind meld, utilizing both of their powers to their fullest extent. Hopefully, any unforeseen side effects could be dealt with before they began traveling off-world the following month. For safety, they requested that Sarek join Maisey and Daisey in watching over them during the meld.

As they settled into comfortable positions in front of each other, Spock cautioned Hermione one last time. "I served as a member of Starfleet for many years, and often in times of conflict. I have even died. Much of what you see will not be pleasant, my friend. Are you certain that you wish to proceed? We have already gathered a great deal of data."

Hermione's answer was equally sobering. "I do not fear what I will discover in your mind, but what you will find it mine. From the age of eleven until I was an adult, I fought in a war, Spock. I have killed, and I have been tortured. Much more time has passed since your traumas. From my perspective, it has been just over a year since I was abducted." She stared at him intently. "Are you prepared to expose yourself to such a fresh wound?"


End file.
